Bath time teasing!
by dreamland4
Summary: Arthur teasing Guinevere. Hope you like it, I own nothing of Merlin.


**Comments: Don't ask, who knows what I am thinking today. So sorry.**

Arthur dipped his toe in the bath "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MERLIN" he hopped backwards grabbing his now burnt toes.

Arthur threw a jug of cold water on his toes, his anger making his whole body as hot as his foot. "MERLIN!" he shouted again, no answer "Where is that buffoon, when I lay my hands on him I am going to..."

"Guinevere?"

Gwen's mouth dropped open Arthur stood there in just a towel! Her body heated up, her mouth went dry and her eyes went wide. She was staring she knew she was, it was just that she couldn't help it.

Arthur half laughed at her total shock, he was just about to tease her, when the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor changed his mind. He instinctively grabbed her into his chambers and shut the door...Guinevere gasped. "Sire..um Arthur" she stuttered, he just placed his finger on her mouth.

The sound of knocking on the door was heard and Arthur just gestured for her to remain silent. Easier said than done Gwen thought her heart was beating so loud that she was pretty much sure the whole of Camelot could hear her.

Arthur opened his door, Guinevere now behind it.

"Son" Uther pushed past looking Arthur up and down... "You were having a bath?" he noticed his half dressed state.

"As you see" Arthur leaned at the side of the door ensuring Guinevere was not to be seen.

Uther looked around slightly suspiciously.

"Can I help you father?" Arthur said with a smile.

"No...I mean yes, the council meeting... I would like you to attend to discuss the threat from Mercia" Uther still looked suspiciously there was something a miss, years of being King had taught him that.

Guinevere took a deep breath and Arthur's hand found its way to her mouth.

Uther whipped around having heard a sound Arthur yawned loudly "Sorry, of course I will be there"

He walked up to Arthur eyeing him suspiciously "Good... be there in half an hour" and with that he left.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and shut the door, Guinevere looked like she was just about to pass out.

"You grabbed me...in that...the King...I could have...we could..." Gwen wildly gestured at Arthur and then placed her hand over her mouth, the red tinge covering her face very apparent.

Arthur laughed, an embarrassed Guinevere was very sexy... "Well under the circumstances it was the best course of action" he moved nearer to her and she squeaked.

Arthur knew he shouldn't but how could he resist winding her up when she was like this. Her back was against the wall and Arthur came so close that she thought she would stop breathing.

Arthur leaned into her, his hand against the wall "You want me?" he said his breath tickling her lips.

"Whhhat...do you mean?" Gwen couldn't think or talk straight Arthur was intoxicating.

Arthur smiled and brushed a curl from her face "You were at my door, so I presume you needed something" he teased, Gwen's mouth dropped open and she was practically cross eyed looking at him. "Or maybe you wanted to give me a morning kiss?" he raised his eyebrows.

Gwen think damn it, think of anything but that very thin towel around his waist, think! She felt like slapping herself, her eyes had betrayed her and kept looking down, her lips were also an enemy as she licked them waiting for a kiss. Think Guinevere for all that is good in the world, leave with some pride. She cleared her throat and managed to move out from his trap, Gwen heard him sigh.

"My lord, I just came to tell you that Merlin has been called away on an errand for Gauis" Gwen looked at her feet.

Arthur leaned against the wall disappointed that she had gone back to business, until an idea popped into his head "Does that mean that you will be looking after me?"

The look on Guinevere's face was priceless "No...most definitely not!"

Arthur approached her again "Is there something wrong with me, that would make that task seem so offensive?"

Gwen looked at Arthur, his golden blonde hair, his perfectly shaped torso...his long muscle legs and that damn tiny white towel "You are perfect" Gwen wanted the ground to open and swallow her, why did she have to say what popped in her head. Arthur smiled with delight at her inadvertent compliment. "I mean, no... of course being your servant would be an honour..._can I please leave_?" she begged, she wanted to run out of the door and just die in embarrassment.

Arthur came closer to her "You can leave" Gwen made her way to the door "On one condition" she froze, her hand on the door handle.

"Condition?" She didn't turn to look at him, but she could imagine he had a smug smile on his face, he enjoyed teasing her.

"Yes...well I guess you have two choices" Arthur watched as Guinevere turned to look at him.

"Choices?" was he serious?

"Yes...you can either spend the day as...my assistant?" he didn't like the thought of calling her his servant.

Gwen's eyes went wide, a whole day with Arthur...part of it was appealing, but in his current frame of mind it spelled a whole world of trouble. "Or?"

"You kiss me"

"You are serious?" Gwen laughed nervously.

"Very" Arthur folded his arms and he looked very much the prince.

"Since when was kissing part of Camelot's duties?"

"Since about 1 second ago" he bit his lip to stop himself laughing, this morning was definitely turning out very good indeed.

Gwen laughed "Arthur?" she couldn't believe he was teasing her, she turned to the door again and took hold of the handle ready to make her escape.

"It's an _order_ Guinevere" Gwen sighed and dropped her hand from the handle, she turned around and he had somehow got very close to her.

"Arthur please, I have work to do!" she didn't know why she was pleading with him, girls would bite off their right arm to be in Prince Arthur's chambers being asked to kiss those perfect lips.

"So do I Guinevere, so decide quickly" he stood an inch from her face, Gwen thought quickly of all the reasons she shouldn't but none came into her mind! Oh what the hell. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her open mouth and she hungrily kissed him, he moaned against her mouth...she pulled away her body tingling and quickly left slamming the door behind her.

The gust of wind from the door closing caused his towel to drop to the floor. He didn't care he just stood there staring at the door his mouth tingling, she was an amazing women that with one kiss rendered him completely speechless.

"Sorry I'm...oh!" Merlin came through the servants entrance to find a naked Arthur standing there a stupid grin on his face. He turned around not wanting that image burned in his mind forever "Is there any reason you are naked?"

Arthur woke up and grabbed his towel "Yes idiot...the bath was too hot" he gained his composure and started pointing at him.

Merlin turned "Is that why Gwen came from your chambers, _to cool down_ your bath?" Merlin teased and Arthur went to tell him off but burst out laughing.

He couldn't really blame Merlin, his stupidity had after all led to a very good morning.


End file.
